Passionément amoureuse
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Et si le couple Hermione et Draco voulait un peu de piment dans leur couple, que choisiraient-ils? Un petit Ginny/Hermione pour se réchauffer pendant l'hiver?


Bonjour à tous, je poste ma première fiction sur le couple Hermione/Ginny.

Bien sur, si vous êtes homophobes cliquez en haut à droite sur la petite croix rouge.

Si elle vous plait ou non, faites le moi savoir par une review.

Merci à tous pour votre lecture

Kristal

Il était une fois, car toutes les histoires commencent comme ça, une jeune fille entrant dans l'âge où les garçons et les filles se découvrent, tomba amoureuse d'un jeune et séduisant garçon. L'amour qui reliait les deux jeunes semblait être irréel, tellement grand que les jeunes comme les vieux les enviaient. Cette jeune fille se prénommait Hermione Granger mais était plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Mione. Qui ne connaissait pas cette lectrice amateur de livre érotique, bien sûr personne puisqu'elle était invisible aux yeux des gens donc comment ils pourraient savoir si elle lisait des livres ainsi. Ce jeune garçon se prénommait Draco Malfoy plus communément appelé Drake. Et ce Dom Juan, amateur de sensations fortes notamment avec les filles…

Qui aurait pu penser que ces deux jeunes gens allaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, et plus particulièrement leurs amis ? Voici donc une partie de leur histoire dont Drake n'est pas vraiment friand de l'entendre de la bouche de sa dulcinée…

Un beau soir d'été, nos deux amoureux parlaient d'une fête nationale où il y aurait tout le gratin de V.I.P et où eux-mêmes étaient invités par les parents de Draco, il faut dire que M. et Mme Malfoy étaient Directeurs d'entreprise assez demandés en ces temps difficiles.

" - J'ai un peu peur de cette soirée, je ne suis pas habituée à cela, toi tu fais ça presque tous les week-ends mais moi, je viens d'un milieu assez modeste. Dit Mione avec les joues rouges.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, tu seras surement la plus belle là-bas, au même titre que ma cousine. Dit-il avec un sourire franc

- Ta cousine ? demanda t'elle avec étonnement

- Oui, elle fait partie de ma famille donc elle est aussi invitée de même que mon cousin.

- En gros, c'est une grande réunion familiale tout ça, je n'aurais donc pas ma place là-bas ! protesta-t-elle

-Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que tu as autant ta place qu'eux à cette soirée ! Et puis, je te présenterais à eux et j'ai une très bonne idée pour pimenter cette soirée. Présenta Drake avec un sourire pervers

- Comment ça ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui bien sûr mais là je crois que je ne te suis pas. "

Il ne répondit pas mais Mione prit peur face au sourire énigmatique et inquiétant que prenait son chéri.

Hermione dormit mal la nuit précédente la soirée, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien préparer Draco, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de son envie de tester la différence entre un garçon et une fille. Il était de plus en plus étrange, elle jurait un jour avoir entendu lors d'une conversation téléphonique, Draco dire à une fille " je voudrais que tu inities Mione à l'amour entre deux femmes "mais elle ne savait pas à qui il parlait ni quand il voulait que ça se passe.

Le jour fatidique arriva, dès le lever de sa dulcinée, Draco lui banda les yeux prétextant une surprise le soir même et il fallait donc l'habituer à l'obscurité. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain puis ses affaires et l'attendit devant la porte. Il lui servit le petit déjeuner comme les jeunes mariés de bouche à bouche si je puis dire. Le déjeuner se passa dans les mêmes circonstances, l'après midi, il lui fit la lecture et en début de soirée, il s'habilla puis l'habilla d'un costume trois pièces puis lui attacha les cheveux qu'il mit sous un chapeau. De loin, on croirait à un garçon, de près on pouvait quand même remarquer une prédominance au niveau de la poitrine mais vu le monde qu'il y aurait, personne n'y fera très attention. Ils partirent en direction de la soirée V.I.P à l'arrière d'un taxi. Hermione commença à parler de la façon dont elle avait été traitée durant la journée.

"- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as bandé les yeux. Et puis qu'elle est cette surprise dont tu me parles depuis hier ?

-La surprise va premièrement te choquer puisque ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment pour deux femmes de se connaître profondément, et ensuite te gêner puisque je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ça.

-Crache le morceau, je n'en peux plus d'attendre sans savoir.

- Tu es habillée comme moi, c'est-à-dire que tu portes un costume, tu auras comme cavalière ma cousine, vous discuterez et verrez si tu as envie de plus que danser sur la scène.

- Alors c'est ça que tu disais au téléphone, tu veux que je découvre les plaisirs de la chair avec ta cousine, tu veux faire passer des baisers entre deux filles pour ce qui est normal entre deux amoureux !

- C'est exact, enfin j'espère que tu es toujours d'accord car elle, elle est en accord avec ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle n'attend pas beaucoup plus qu'un baiser, elle est bisexuelle.

- Elle pourrait aimer que les femmes que cela ne me dérangerait pas, mais disons que je suis surprise que tu es pu me faire ça !

- Je suis désolé mais je pense que tu me remercieras après, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai bandé les yeux. Pour que tu ne voies pas les autres te regarder bizarrement, et n'aies pas peur, elle sait comment tu seras.

-…"

Drake prit le bras de Mione et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bal, toutes les personnes se retournèrent pour faire face à ce couple d'hommes, deux belles filles se précipitèrent sur ces hommes prenant chacune leur cavalier. Celle qui prit le bras de Draco était une de ses groupies qu'il appréciait un peu et savait qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.

De l'autre côté, les deux filles firent les présentations, et se découvrirent un peu plus.

" - Je suis Ginny, enchantée de te rencontrer Marc, tu es très sexy comme ça, on croirait vraiment que tu es un mec.

- Je te remercie pour le compliment mais comme je ne te vois pas est ce que tu peux conduire ma main jusque ton visage pour que je l'imagine, Drake ne veut pas que je l'enlève. Mais si on continue je voudrais que tu utilises Mione et non Marc, je veux continuer d'être elle.

- Très bien, tu veux donc que l'on passe à des choses plus sérieuses donc, tu n'as pas peur de faire ça avec moi.

- Non, je veux essayer et puis on verra ce qui se passera…"

Ginny passa les mains d'Hermione sur son visage, elle sentit ses doigts caresser ses lèvres et ses paupières. Durant cette inspection, d'autres jeunes filles s'étaient approchées de ce couple, voulant savoir qui était ce merveilleux garçon.

"- Nous ne t'avons jamais vu avant, beau gosse, quel est ton nom que l'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance toi et moi.

- Je me nomme Marc, je ne viens que très rarement à ces fêtes mondaines, et je suis désolé mais je suis déjà en charmante compagnie avec Ginny donc si vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls.

- Je ne suis pas contre une partie à trois voir quatre avec mon amie.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé et puis une me suffit largement ! Au plaisir mes dames. "

Notre couple voulut partir mais Hermione se fit happer par la plus audacieuse des jeunes filles. Marc chercha Ginny et l'embrassa devant ces filles, Ginny ne sut que faire durant ce baiser si inattendu mais quand Hermione se retira, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et continua leur baiser. Les jeunes filles se retirèrent face à ce baiser intense, elles avaient perdu la partie.

"- … Désolée d'avoir fait ça mais elles m'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose Ginny.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, alors comment tu trouves un baiser entre deux filles ?

- C'est différent d'avec un homme cela est sur, disons que c'est plus doux, plus amoureux, et moins sauvage. Je pense que j'aime les deux avec autant de force.

- Alors que penses-tu d'aller plus loin ? De découvrir ce désir charnel avec moi ?!? dit Ginny avec une mine absolument mignonne mais aussi avec un sourire pervers.

- Je voudrais attendre un petit peu si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Très bien, mais tu vas me supplier de monter te faire du bien !! "

Les danses s'enchainèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Au fur et à mesure des chansons, Amélia se rapprochait progressivement de Hermione, ses mains descendaient sur la chute de reins de Marc, ses jambes à chaque mouvements venaient à l'encontre de celles de sa cavalière. Le désir se fit ressentir quand Hermione commença à embrasser le cou de Ginny, et qu'elle-même passa ses mains sur le devant du costume de Marc.

"- Je crois que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps si tu continues sur ce chemin. Dit Hermione.

- Serais tu déjà prêt pour passer aux choses sérieuses ?

- Je crois, montons. On verra bien ce qui se passera. "

Ce magnifique couple monta les marches menant aux chambres réservées V.I.P, Ginny sortit une clé et entra dans la première chambre du couloir, elle mit une pancarte "occupée" puis ferma la porte avec aux bras son cavalier d'un soir.

" Voici donc mesdames et messieurs, le moment que vous attendez tous, Hermione va-t-elle faire l'amour avec Ginny ou restera t'elle assisse à discuter avec elle ? Vous allez le découvrir après cette ligne …"

En entrant dans la chambre, Hermione voulut enlever le bandeau pour enfin voir à quoi ressemblait Ginny, mais elle ne put le faire de peur de trahir son aimé, elle demanda de l'aide afin de se faire guider jusqu'au lit.

"- Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je veux faire, j'ai peur de te faire du mal, tu sais je n'ai pas souvent fait l'amour à Drake, et de toute façon c'est lui qui prends les commandes à chaque fois. Même si je suis un peu plus active, je n'ai jamais de fellation de ma vie ni rien de ce qui pourrait s'en rapporter.

- Ne t'en fait pas, avec une fille c'est complètement différent, et puis c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre donc je ne pourrais avoir mal ! Détends-toi et laisse-moi te montrer comment nous faire plaisir à nous les filles ! "

Ginny coucha Marc sur le lit puis commença à embrasser ses joues puis ses lèvres pour finir sur son cou. Elle continua par enlever le chapeau de son cavalier, laissant libre cours à ses cheveux blonds, puis enleva la cravate et la veste de sa compagne. Hermione voulant participer elle aussi approcha sa main du corps de Ginny pour trouver la fermeture de sa robe qui selon le touché semblait être de la soie. La robe glissa sur les bras de sa cavalière tandis que Hermione sentait sa chemise s'ouvrir et laisser sa poitrine recouverte juste d'une pièce de lingerie. Ginny voyant le corps de sa partenaire réagir à la fraicheur de la pièce se rapprocha et colla son corps à celui de son amante, ne voulant pas de jalouse, elle enleva le pantalon d'Hermione, la laissant tout comme elle en sous-vêtements.

"- Tu es magnifique Hermione, je comprends pourquoi mon cousin t'a choisi avant les autres, tu as toutes les qualités pour plaire.

- D'après ce que je sens, tu as l'air toi aussi très belle, s'il te plaît laisse moi me mettre au dessus juste pour que je déshabille, j'aime déshabiller les autres, je ressens une sorte de puissance en faisant ça.

- Très bien, fais-moi gémir en me caressant et en évitant les zones trop sensibles… "

Elle ne put finir que Hermione se plaça au dessus et commença avec ses dents à chercher la proéminence de sa poitrine, quand elle rencontra la pièce de lingerie, elle en embrassa le contour faisant se cambrer Ginny. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, la cousine de Draco, commença son ascension vers l'origine de tous les plaisirs de sa compagne, prenant bien soin de laisser sa langue traîner sur ce magnifique corps. Ginny ne pouvant plus retenir ses gémissements, cria le nom de sa partenaire, lui intimant d'arrêter afin qu'elle puisse lui donner la pareille. S'en suivit un tourbillon de caresses et de bisous sur chaque centimètres carrés de peau, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent l'une sur l'autre procurant des sensations exquises dans tout le corps. Ginny introduit un puis deux doigts dans le vagin de sa partenaire, lui arrachant des cris et la faisant se cambrer tel une gymnaste faisant le pont. C'est d'ailleurs Hermione qui partit au septième ciel en première, mais étant une bonne élève, elle fit passer sa langue sur son bouton, lui faisant voir mille couleurs. Ces deux jeunes filles recommencèrent ceci une fois pour se laisser retomber sur le lit témoin de leurs ébats nocturnes.

"-Waou, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais aussi ouverte à faire ce que je t'ai fait. Dit Ginny les yeux encore brillants du plaisir eu.

- Je me suis pris dans le feu de l'action et disons que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que j'ai voulu te faire partager cela. Dit Hermione, avec un sourire béat

- Alors, tu préfères avec qui, un garçon ou une fille ? Moi je préfère les filles, c'est nettement plus intense.

- J'aime les deux, c'est tellement différent avec une fille, on a l'impression d'être comprise comme jamais, c'est normal puisque une fille sait où se trouve le plaisir. Avec un garçon, c'est plus sauvage et moins long mais avoir un pénis remplir son vagin c'est agréable aussi.

- Je comprends c'est pour cela que je suis bi, pour pouvoir ressentir du plaisir comme je l'entends.

- Je te remercie pour ce soir, si un jour, j'en ai envie ou que toi tu veux encore de moi, n'hésites pas à appeler. S'il te plaît, tu peux m'aider à me rhabiller ?

- Reste encore un peu et après on retournera là-bas, je t'appellerais et cette fois-ci tu me verras avec tes yeux. "

Les deux partenaires restèrent dans ce lit une bonne heure, puis Ginny rhabilla Hermione et elle essaya de refermer la fermeture de la robe de sa compagne. Elle y arriva et se fit conduire à l'extérieur, dans la salle de bal.

Elles retrouvèrent les filles qui les avaient accostés avant leur aventure, elles reculèrent voyant la cravate mal mise de Marc, et les cheveux un peu désordonnés de Ginny. Drake vint à leur rencontre, puis récupéra sa dulcinée, lui intimant de sortir de cette soirée, mais elle voulut embrasser sa compagne d'un soir, puis ils purent partir chez eux afin de bien dormir. Les explications viendront le lendemain, car des expériences comme celles-ci fatiguent !!!


End file.
